elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Vorlage:Meldungen 2014/03
31. März 2014 *Newborn elephant's charming attempt to stand on its own 4 feet - 31.03.2014. *Verrückte Nachricht aus Afrika: Elefanten können menschliche Sprachen unterscheiden - 31.03.2014. *Speck-Check! Großer Zirkus im Brinker HafenElefanten-Mädels auf der Brummi-Waage - 31.03.2014. *Naturschutz tötet Elefant - 31.03.2014. *You wouldn't want to tackle him! Elephant shows off his ball skills at Colombus Zoo - 31.03.2014. *Burma’s Logging Ban Is Great for Forests, but a Disaster for Its Working Elephants - 31.03.2014. *Indian Elephant Sunder STILL Beaten and Kept in Chains – Here’s How You Can Help - 31.03.2014. *Kenya Elephant Census Reveals Photos of Illegal Charcoal Production - 31.03.2014. 30. März 2014 *Kölner Zoo: Geburtstagssause im Elefantenpark - 30.03.2014. *Elefantentag: Sonniger Geburtstag für Marlar - 30.03.2014. *Beco The Elephant Plays Water Polo At Columbus Zoo - 30.03.2014. 29. März 2014 *Elefantentag im Zoo: Marlar feiert Geburtstag - 29.03.2014. *Elefant spaziert durch die Stadt - 29.03.2014. 28. März 2014 *Guest View: Doing what's right for our elephants - 28.03.2014. *Woodland Park Zoo to expand elephant program - 28.03.2014. *Killing Elephants for Chinese Chopsticks: Gabon to Stop the Blood-Ivory Trade - 28.03.2014. *Adorable Baby Elephant Goes for a Swim (VIDEO) - 28.03.2014. *Elephant 'Sundar' still being abused: PETA - 28.03.2014. *14-year-old elephant Sunder still being abused: PETA - 28.03.2014. *Only Asian elephants in future at Seattle zoo; African elephant Watoto must go - 28.03.2014. *PETA says Indian elephant still being abused, even after Paul McCartney’s plea - 28.03.2014. 27. März 2014 *Japanerin in Thailand: Verliebt in einen Elefanten - 27.03.2014. *Elephant causes major damage to Hochfeld farm - 27.03.2014. *Limiting Ivory, Saving Elephants - 27.03.2014. *Find the Age of an Elephant from its Call - 27.03.2014. *No more elephant rides at the fair - 27.03.2014. *Elephant 'saved' by Paul McCartney still badly abused - 27.03.2014. *Pune activists claim shoddy post mortem of 'elephant Poornima' - 27.03.2014. 26. März 2014 *Urzeit-Elefanten: Gingen Mammuts an Inzucht und Stress zugrunde? - 26.03.2014. *Großer Schaden durch Elefantenbullen - 26.03.2014. *Elephant, calf rescued from pit near Anaikatti - 26.03.2014. *Searching For The Elephant’s Genius Inside the Largest Brain on Land - 26.03.2014. *Drones to be used against elephant and rhino poachers in Kenya - 26.03.2014. *Kenya to use drones in uphill battle against elephant, rhino poachers - 26.03.2014. *The Wrong Way to Protect Elephants - 26.03.2014. 25. März 2014 *Elefant aus dem Kölner Zoo: Ein Wiedersehen mit Ming Jung - 25.03.2014. *Ontsnapte circusolifanten richten ravage aan - 25.03.2014. *‘Afrikaanse olifant sterft uit in de dierentuin’ - 25.03.2014. *Baby Elephant in Phuket - Foto. - 25.03.2014. 23. März 2014 *Grote belangstelling voor nieuwe olifant - 24.03.2014. *Welkomstfeest olifant DierenPark Amersfoort druk bezocht - 24.03.2014. *Coroner says death of Havant man trampled by an elephant was a tragic accident - 24.03.2014. *Dickhäuter beim Fotoshooting - 23.03.2014. 22. März 2014 *Elephants Escape From Circus - 22.03.2014. *Elephant’s damage 4 vehicles on Family Arena parking lot - 22.03.2014. *Twee olifantjes weg uit Emmen - 22.03.2014. *Elephant Poornima dies in Pune, allegedly starved to death, School that adopted her says it was a natural death - 22.03.2014. *Will restoring elephant migration route restore Kenya’s tourism? - 22.03.2014. 21. März 2014 *Hier kommt die Baby-Patrouille - 21.03.2014. *Tierische Gärtner: Wie Elefanten und Gorillas Wälder schützen - 21.03.2014. *Pictured: Poaching horror laid bare as pregnant elephant speared to death by ruthless ivory hunters - 21.03.2014. *35-year-old elephant found dead at Rajaji national park - 21.03.2014. *Pregnant Elephant Speared To Death By Poachers In Amboseli, Kenya (PICTURE) - 21.03.2014. *Anne the elephant will retire in luxury at £1.2million haven thanks to our generous readers - 21.03.2014. *Fortney: How to move an elephant (with video) - 21.03.2014. *Pachyderms celebrate great feast on National Elephant Day - 21.03.2014. *Two Englewood teens helping to save elephants - 21.03.2014. 20. März 2014 *Dickhäuter in Rödelheim - 20.03.2014. *Elefantenbaby erblickt das Licht der Welt - 20.03.2014. *Zoo Hannover: Elefantenbaby entdeckt das Außengehege - 20.03.2014. *Elefant beschädigt Wasserreservoirs - Kurzbesuch auf Neusiedlerfarm - 20.03.2014. *Limits on Ivory Sales, Meant to Protect Elephants, Set Off Wide Concerns - 20.03.2014. *Board to reconsider fair elephant rides - 20.03.2014. *Tourists get way too close to Kruger elephant... again - 20.03.2014. 19. März 2014 *Evenement voor bouw ziekenhuis weesolifantjes in Sri Lanka - 19.03.2014. *Elephants: Grandmoms know best - 19.03.2014. *Attempt to treat elephant for injuries in Coimbatore - 19.03.2014. 18. März 2014 *Die Elefanten im Zoo Zürich ziehen um - 18.03.2014. *10'000 Quadratmeter gross: Züri-Elefanten beziehen ihr neues Riesen-Gehege - 18.03.2014. *DierenPark Amersfoort krijgt nieuwe bewoner uit Spanje - 18.03.2014. *Goodbye Dolly: Maryland Zoo Puts Down Geriatric African Elephant - 18.03.2014. *Dolly, Maryland Zoo elephant, dies - 18.03.2014. 17. März 2014 *Elefant nach Besuch in Summerdown wieder in Richtung Hochfeld - 17.03.2014. *"Wer eine Eintrittskarte kauft, bezahlt für die Misshandlung von Elefanten" - 17.03.2014. *"Der Hundertjährige": Skandal um Elefantenmissbrauch aufgedeckt - 17.03.2014. *7 Amazing Facts About Elephants That Make Poaching Even Worse - 17.03.2014. 15. März 2014 *Elephant festival cancelled - 15.03.2014. *The gin that helps protect elephants from poachers - 15.03.2014. 14. März 2014 *It's National Elephant Day in Thailand! - 14.03.2014. *Come Celebrate Thailand's National Elephant Day With Us - 14.03.2014. *Sales of Elephant Ivory Now Prohibited - 14.03.2014. *Zookeepers find it hard to say goodbye to beloved elephants - 14.03.2014. *Zahnlose Elefanten zerstören weniger Schutzzäune - 14.03.2014. *Killer elephant halts West Bengal rampage to unearth baby girl - 14.03.2014. *Elephant birthing centre opens in Lampang - 14.03.2014. *Special delivery at Twycross Zoo: Adorable baby elephant makes her first appearance - 14.03.2014. *Poacher’s Ghost Returns: New Gang Copies Retrieval of Elephant Tusks - 14.03.2014. *Female elephant found dead in Chidiyapur - 14.03.2014. *National Elephant Day - 14.03.2014. *10 elephants killed in 3 years - 14.03.2014. 13. März 2014 *Absägen von Elefanten-Stoßzähnen zur Vandalismus-Prävention? - 13.03.2014. *Vandalismus: Elefanten werden Zähne gestutzt - 13.03.2014. *Ein Mahl für Elefanten - 13.03.2014. *Elephant Escapes Poachers Twice, Seeks Out Treatment - 13.03.2014. *National Elephant Day in Thailand - 13.03.2014. *Six people and an elephant killed in accidents - 13.03.2014. *Elephant race marks start of fete at Guruvayur - 13.03.2014. *Questions over baby elephant in Erawwala - 13.03.2014. *Woolly Mammoth DNA To Be Cloned, Then Joined With Elephant DNA To Create New Creature - 13.03.2014. 12. März 2014 *«Es ist ein schönes Haus für die Elefanten» - 12.03.2014. *Crash mit Elefanten im Dschungel – fünf Tote! - 12.03.2014. *Crash mit Elefant: Sechs Menschen tot - 12.03.2014. *Der Elefant, ein Mensch wie du und ich - Fotos. - 12.03.2014. *Wieder ein Elefant in der Steinhausen-Hochfeld-Gegend - 12.03.2014. *Elephants REALLY never forget: How freed circus animals Shirley and Jenny locked trunks, hugged and played when they met for the first time in TWENTY years - 12.03.2014. *Six die in three-vehicle-elephant collisions - 12.03.2014. *Elephant owners moot Elephant Protection Force in Kerala - 12.03.2014. *Elephant pulls down house in Bengal, then rescues 10-month-old baby trapped under debris - 12.03.2014. 11. März 2014 *Verhaltensforschung: Elefanten erkennen Menschen an der Stimme - 11.03.2014. *Elfenbeinküste: Die Kunst, einen Elefanten zu fangen - 11.03.2014. *Using Bees to Protect Elephants and Farmers - 11.03.2014. *Elephants Can Tell Gender, Ethnicity in Human Voices - 11.03.2014. *Twycross Zoo: Baby Asian elephant on show to public - Video. - 11.03.2014. 10. März 2014 *Elefanten erhören Alter und Geschlecht von Menschen - 10.03.2014. *Elefant tötet einen 24-Jährigen - 10.03.2014. *Lebensgrosser Origami-Elefant ist fertig - 10.03.2014. *Elephants recognize the voices of their enemies - 10.03.2014. 9. März 2014 *Controversy Over Elephant Papers - 09.03.2014. 8. März 2014 *Crowley: Small thinking won’t save elephant herds - 08.03.2014. *Researchers: Elephants Have Developed A Human-Specific Alarm Call - 08.03.2014. *Ashlee's elephant rescue adventure - 08.03.2014. 7. März 2014 *Jumbo the elephant: From child star to boozed-up wreck - 07.03.2014. *In The Elephant World Teen Mothers Die Young: Study - 07.03.2014. *Zo dom als een olifant? Mooi niet - 07.03.2014. *Now that's a Jumbo donation! Miranda Kerr hand delivers a $100,000 cheque to help baby elephants in Thailand - 07.03.2014. *Teen elephant mothers die younger but have bigger families, study finds - 07.03.2014. *Elephant saved from horrific cruelty now faces old-age alone as Longleat ban friends - 07.03.2014. *Birth control to manage elephant herds - 07.03.2014. *A baby elephant gets stranded in deep mud. Watch its mother’s rescue attempt unfold… - 07.03.2014. *Scientists at work: blood, sweat, tears and elephant dung - 07.03.2014. *Can you estimate age from distant voice? Of an elephant? It’s now possible - 07.03.2014. *[http://phys.org/news/2014-03-elephants-human.html Do elephants call human!?] - 07.03.2014. *Four Forest Elephants Make a Big Move in Cote d’Ivoire (VIDEO) - 07.03.2014. 6. März 2014 *Elefäntli ist neuer Star im Kinderzoo - 06.03.2014. *In Knies Kinderzoo Rapperswil steht ein Elefantenbaby im Mittelpunkt - 06.03.2014. *The first celebrity elephant: Jumbo by John Sutherland - 06.03.2014. *Elephant age estimated from voice - 06.03.2014. *Every Parent's Nightmare Is an Elephant's Reality - 06.03.2014. *Death-defying elephant recovers from fourth poaching attempt - 06.03.2014. *Asian Elephants Console Other Elephants in Distress - 06.03.2014. 5. März 2014 *Nellie the nimble elephant spotted carefully negotiating a pesky fence - 05.03.2014. *Allwetterzoo Münster: Schwangere Elefantenkuh Corny muss regelmäßig zum Ultraschall - 05.03.2014. *Anne the elephant new home plans criticised - 05.03.2014. *NRA Campaigns Against The Plan To Save The World’s Elephants - 05.03.2014. 3. März 2014 *Olifant Tania leidt miserabel leven in Roemeense dierentuin - 03.03.2014. 2. März 2014 *Farming won't save the elephants – Simon Jenkins' premise is a fantasy - 02.03.2014. *Wild elephant electrocuted - 02.03.2014. *5 Things to Know About the Sumatran Elephant - 02.03.2014. 1. März 2014 *Cruelty towards elephants in our zoos - 01.03.2014. *Sri Lanka's Tame Elephants - 01.03.2014. *Elephant killed by Speeding train in Assam - 01.03.2014. *Rogue elephant in Mersing captured and relocated - 01.03.2014.